The present invention relates to a triple solar thermal air condition unit and, more particularly, to a water tank with an internal copper coil tubing configured to heat a liquid refrigerant to a gas refrigerant using solar energy.
An air conditioner is a major or home appliance, system, or mechanism designed to change the air temperature and humidity within an area (used for cooling and sometimes heating depending on the air properties at a given time). The cooling is typically done using a simple refrigeration cycle, but sometimes evaporation is used, commonly for comfort cooling in buildings and motor vehicles. Currently, air conditioning systems consume a lot of energy. Further air conditioning systems do not produce hot water, drinking water, or direct current.
As can be seen, there is a need for a multi-purpose air conditioner that uses solar thermal energy.